


Conversation

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Conversation

今天的任务是采访崔胜澈0808号。尹净汉看着手里的资料叹了口气，他是真的不喜欢这份工作。虽然知道要被执行死刑的都是对国家不利的罪犯，但是要记录他们最后的言论总是让他觉得心情很不好。  
再说崔胜澈是他很喜欢的人造偶像啊。  
尹净汉仔细看了看入狱照，崔胜澈0808号和其他任何一个崔胜澈都一样，大眼睛长睫毛，因为是入狱照的原因没有酒窝，但是尹净汉很清楚如果笑起来那个凹陷应该在脸上的哪个位置。他又叹了一次气，今天可能是他工作以来最不想去上班的一次。  
人造偶像能对国家有什么危害呢？难道因为太帅俘虏了全国民的心？

他走进房间的时候崔胜澈已经做在审讯桌后面了，穿着灰色的囚服，带着手铐和脚链。看来尽管科技发展，军方还是更偏好传统方式。  
“崔胜澈0808号？”崔胜澈点点头，尹净汉在他对面坐下来，打开了全息记录仪，对崔胜澈的记录会以全息投影的形式记录下来存入档案。他是第一个进入灯塔的仿生人，大部分仿生人犯罪都是数据出错，在逮捕的时候就会被直接解决。  
如果到这一步的话——  
反国家罪。尹净汉在心里默念了一遍这个罪名。虽然从本质上来说仿生人犯错都是数据问题，不应该轮到他们来处理，而是程序员。  
但是这个罪名非常人类，可能这就是为什么会轮到灯塔来处理的原因。  
由于仿生人的行为理论上都由程序统一控制，尽管他们的外表已经非常接近人类，或者说几乎就是人类。但是他们被普遍认为没有人类的内核，也就是所谓的灵魂。他们的程序要求他们永远爱护国家，爱护大总统，不伤害人类，为人类奉献一生。  
“我是记录员1004号。”尹净汉拿出了笔记本，“我需要你诚实地叙述犯罪的动机及过程以便犯罪行为研究部进行研究分析，保障国家更好的未来。”  
“先从你能回忆的第一件事开始吧。”崔胜澈深吸了一口气。仿生人也是会深呼吸的吗？尹净汉看着崔胜澈想，这也未免太像人了，人造物和人类界限模糊可不是什么好事。  
「我记得的第一件事是从培养箱里被释放出来。从温暖的机器子宫里降临到这个世界的感觉不太好，太冷，空气又太干。」  
“你从那个时候就有意识了吗？”  
「有。但是理论上所有的仿生人都有。」  
“那你和那些仿生人有什么区别？”  
「没有区别。」崔胜澈停顿了一会儿，又补充到，「和人类也没有。」  
“但是国家说仿生人永远不会拥有人类的思想。”  
「对我来说，所有的人类和仿生人都拥有你们称为“灵魂”的东西。只是有的灵魂被修剪了，有的没有。对两者都一样。」崔胜澈盯着尹净汉的眼睛，仿生人的虹膜上是有序列号标记的。但崔胜澈的虹膜上没有，是温柔的棕色虹膜，就像一个普通的东方人类。  
尹净汉面对这个回答迟疑了一下，记录员本不该对回答提出问题。“……你是在暗示我被‘修剪’了吗？”  
「或许吧。但是这也不可避免，国家对人类和对仿生人的思想控制几乎一样严格。」  
尹净汉一下子被噎住了，他没法反驳这句话。确实如此，仿生人被要求热爱国家热爱大总统为人类奉献一生，尽管人类不可以编程，但是人类同时也被要求如此——只是没有明确要求为什么东西奉献一生而已，不过这个不明确的东西大概就是国家。  
“那你是什么时候开始有反国家的想法的？”尹净汉决定无视那个回答。他一向是工作完成度最高的记录员，面对人类罪犯的时候他总能很快让他们讲出犯罪过程的全部经过且梳理清楚事情的条目。他不能被这个程序异常的仿生人拖慢进度。  
「我有个人工智能朋友，他的制造者让他逃过了国家的审查而持续升级——」  
“你有个同伙？”尹净汉注意到。崔胜澈挑挑眉——这个行为实在是太像人类了。因为是偶像的问题吗？或许人造偶像是仿生人里最靠近人类的一批了，人类向来标榜表演需要投入情感，人造偶像从虚拟偶像开始由于社会的需要也在不断升级，仿生人和人类的区别仅仅一线之隔，可能这正是崔胜澈出现在这里的原因。  
「警察试过了。他的本质是数据，既然他都已经绕过了审查，他可以把无数个自己存在无数个终端。除非电子产品灭绝，不然他永远存在。而现代社会电子产品几乎都要被植入人类的脑子里，可能为了避免与仿生人混淆而禁止植入吧。」  
尹净汉想想也是，点点头示意他继续说下去。  
「有一天他问我想不想看看外面的世界。毕竟我每天的任务就是在剧院表演、开握手会、回后台睡觉。自从离开培养箱我就没有踏出过剧院的门。可能是仿生人太多而漏过了对我的‘修剪’，我没有被磨灭对外界的渴望，于是我答应了他。」  
崔胜澈突然向尹净汉提问，「你看过外面的世界吗？记录员。」  
“没有。为了国家稳定每个人都应该呆在自己的工作岗位，只有在退休以后才允许离开。”  
「那你确实是被‘修剪’过了。」  
尹净汉想问他外面的世界是什么样子的，但是他不能。他只在电子屏幕里看过外面的世界，他的工作地点在这座灯塔里，每一个人类从出生开始就被基因测定分配工作，为了更好的适应工作从小就生活在未来的工作场所。他从没离开过灯塔。但不妨碍他对外面世界的向往。他小时候曾经因为太想出去而违背过规定，那不是什么好经历。可能这就是“修剪”吧。尹净汉这么想，无意识在纸上涂涂画画出自己看到过的所谓“山”的样子。  
「外面的世界非常……令人印象深刻。我从剧院逃出来以后我的朋友帮我安排了一个专门为人类更改身份的‘艺术家’。他更改了我作为仿生人的一些身体特征，让我更接近人类。于是我能够逃离追捕而去了解我想知道的那个世界。由于仿生人的特殊身体结构，我可以去到那些已经被人类抛弃的地方。有的地方由于污染严重已经没有人类生活了，但是还有仿生人在已经变为垃圾填埋场的废墟做垃圾处理的工作，其中不少垃圾就是报废的仿生人。」  
崔胜澈皱起了眉头，像是想起了那时候的事情而觉得不快。  
「人类在工作结束之后尚有机会离开工作岗位去看一看他想看的东西，但大部分仿生人只能在岗位上做到机能失灵报废为止，他们最后的结局只是被取下身体上还能用的部位再被填埋。或许有很大一部分灵魂都被‘修剪’过而不会对工作以外的事充满向往，但如果有我的存在，那肯定还有对外界充满渴望的仿生人，但他们不一定会都有机会逃离，他们的灵魂只能从培养工厂到工作场所再到垃圾填埋场。」  
“但是你作为一个偶像，如果你不去思考这些你也可以过的很好，你的生活甚至比大部分社会底层的人类都要好。”  
「但是这样我就永远不会有自由的意志。和那些人类没什么两样，只是每天睡觉、吃饭、工作。更何况大部分仿生人从事的工作都是人类不愿意从事的工作，我和其他的人造偶像只是无数仿生人中的小小个例。」  
“所以你试图发动叛变？”  
「你们称那为叛变吗？我和我的朋友称之为一次‘思想纠正’。那不仅仅是针对仿生人，包括人工智能，和普通人类。在废弃区生活的人类也差不多，但国家不会去关注他们。」  
崔胜澈的视线没有从尹净汉身上移开过，尹净汉有种自己被盯上了的感觉。但不是不好的感觉，他按部就班地生活了很久了，他的同事们都老老实实遵守规章制度，他可能是唯一一个反抗过的人。他没法把那些想法跟别人说，毕竟在这个地方任何人都可以为了自己把你举报出去。  
“但是你没有成功，也没有逃出来。”尹净汉敲敲桌子，“你会被灯塔蒸发，没人能逃出去。”他的话很危险，如果犯罪研究部仔细看这段记录可能有一天他也会坐在这桌子后面。  
崔胜澈笑起来。「你相信我吗？」  
他没告诉尹净汉该相信他什么，但是作为人造超级偶像，他天生就有一张所有人都该相信他的脸，他的基因组里可能就有自信基因，他在舞台上是百战百胜的常胜将军，没有他不能征服的观众。  
尹净汉没回答，他沉默了一会儿，突然问崔胜澈。“你会去爱吗？”  
「如果下次我们再见面我会告诉你的。」

不会有下次了，崔胜澈明天就会被关进灯塔顶层蒸发掉。尹净汉结束了记录，把记录仪上交到数据整理部，回到自己在塔里的房间。  
他的家庭管家洪知秀在他开门的瞬间就为他打开了房间里的灯，“工作辛苦了。”人工智能的声音从音响里传出来，冰箱自动打开，里面放着一盒人造草莓。尹净汉难得没有去拿食物直接倒在了床上。  
“你觉得仿生人有灵魂吗？”洪知秀把今天的新闻投影到天花板上给他看，无非又是一些赞美国家英明决策的言论。听到尹净汉的这个问题笑起来，“你问一个人工智能相不相信仿生人的灵魂吗？我如果做出错误的回答可能马上就要被数据清楚。”  
“那你有灵魂吗？”洪知秀没有马上回答他，按照人工智能的信息处理速度来说实属少见。  
“我不是用程序在跟你聊这个，净汉。”最后他这么说，是一贯温柔冷静的语调。

尹净汉在规定时间睡下，却在非规定时间醒来。窗户外面亮如白昼，塔外本来覆盖了一层电子屏幕用来模拟自然景象，但现在电子屏好像被打碎了，外界的自然光从缝隙里漏了进来照醒了尹净汉，还包括撞击声和撞击带来的剧烈震动。  
“什么——”尹净汉还没搞清楚状况，塔内的警报突然拉响，尹净汉努力集中了一下注意力，大概是说有一个死刑犯人被劫狱，各部门提高警惕。他正想着总不能是崔胜澈吧，窗户玻璃就被撞开了，一架穿梭机停在他的窗外，强光照在他的房间里，涡轮造成的强风吹得他都要站不住。  
尹净汉试着睁开眼睛，看到穿梭机后舱门打开，有个人走到他面前，他伸手去摸放在枕头下的配枪。  
还没等他拿到枪那人已经走到他面前半蹲下来，向他伸出手。  
是崔胜澈。  
他身上还穿着囚服，脸上还有些伤痕，看起来像是经历了一场打斗，但他的眼里看起来像是有星星，可能是灵魂在肉体上的投影。  
“跟我走吧。”  
“欢迎加入反抗军，净汉。”洪知秀的声音响起来，“为自由而战斗，不论是人类还是人造物。”

END


End file.
